As gaming continues to enjoy widespread acceptance, casinos are increasingly in need of new games of chance to retain and attract patrons. While electronic gaming devices (e.g., slot machines) attract the most attention, many players prefer the skill requirements and personal interaction of live gaming. Thus, live gaming continues to be an integral component to the success of any casino.